


Of Coffee and Elementary Schools

by DragonbornLives2665, TheSilveryShadowWolf (DragonbornLives2665)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: -Alistair is only mentioned (for now)-, -Solas is only mentioned (for now)-, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Axia Amell has arrived for chap 21 and on!, F/F, I guess I’m making this a proper story now XD, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Josephine is too, Leliana knows, Modern Thedas, Not Beta Read, Not sure what tags to use tbh, Only in a few chapters, Phones magically all use the same charger cords, Yrviel is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/TheSilveryShadowWolf
Summary: Yes, here is some more





	1. Coffee in the Morning

Of Coffee and Elementary Schools

(Yes, this is gonna be an au oneshot )

(Yrviel)

The little coffee shop by the school I work at is great. I can just sit here and relax a bit before the hectic day working in the elementary school’s office. I heard we are getting a new assistant principal today. Principal Leliana always seems to have things well under control by herself, but if she  _does_ need help, it’s not my place to judge.

I don’t ever want to face that woman’s wrath. The last person who did was one of the 3rd grade teachers, Dorian Pavus. He got quite the talking to. I really wish I knew all the details. It was probably over his so very flamboyant outfits that, while school appropriate, are often very distracting to students with the crazy color combinations and sometimes sequins.

It’s rather slow in the shop this morning. Only a couple people. Nothing much happening, so I let myself get caught up thinking of my daughter, Luna. 

She’s only 3, so while she wants to go to school with me, she can’t really until next year when she’ll start at the little preschool next door to Skyhold Elementary. Her babysitter is an old friend of mine named Lace, but everyone calls her by her last name Harding. I’m glad Luna loves Lace so much. I hate being apart from her, but I do have to go to work.

“Nonono, not today!” A woman mumbles as she frantically searches in her bag and sits down on a chair by the coffee shop’s little fireplace, pulling me from my thoughts. “How could I forget it today! Phone’s already at 40 and I still have work!”

I see, forgot her charger and didn’t realize until she had used up a lot of her phone’s charge? I’ve done that... More times then I’d like to count.

Wait, don’t I have that extra charger cord in my own bag? And my plug has slots for two usb.

I worry slightly about leaving my stuff unattended when I close the few feet it would take to approach the gorgeous woman, but my gay heart is telling me to go for it. To just _do_ _it_ , as a certain old meme would tell me.

“H-hey.” I stumble over my words once I am close enough and she looks up at me. “You need a charge?” I hold up the extra cord and nod towards my stuff. “My plug’s got a second slot.”

The woman seems frozen to her spot for a moment before she blinks and starts moving again.

“Um, yes, I do.” She says as she stands, grabbing up her blazer and laptop bag. “Thank you  so much.”

Heat rushes to my face as I duck my head and avoid her eyes. “I-it’s nothing. Uh, c’mon...” My stuff is still a bit spread out on the table, so I move it over quickly to give the woman some room. “Sorry...” I glance up at her to find her watching me and I have to hide my face again. “Didn’t think you’d take the offer, so... yeah.”

She giggles and I can’t stop my own shy smile in response.

“Uh, Yrviel Trevelyan.” I say and hold out my hand awkwardly.

“Josephine Montilyet.” She returns and grabs my outstretched hand in her own firmly for a moment before I pull my hand back.

I hurry to plug in the cord and give the other end to her before sitting back in my own chair.

“So, um...” I say after a bit of quiet between us and Josephine looks up from the planner she had pulled out and was looking over. “Y-you new here?” She raises an eyebrow and I stumble over my words... _again_. “I-I mean, Haven’s a small town... and I’m sure I haven’t seen such a beautiful woman ‘round before.” I realize what I said, and while it was damn smooth, I still panic internally. “S-sorry!”

This gets her giggling again and I feel like I am burning alive.

“Don’t be sorry.” She says and I look back at her from where I had been staring out the window hoping she doesn’t notice how red my cheeks and ears are. “It was nice. Thank you.”

CURSE YOU SHORT HAIR! I love you, but you make it _impossible_ to hide my blushing!

“I’m actually from Antiva City.” Josephine continues and I stare at her. “Yes, I know. Very far away. An old friend offered me a job here and I decided I needed a change of pace. So, here I am.” She sips at a cup I hadn’t noticed she had. Looks like tea. “What of yourself? Your accent is different then the one here.”

“Heh, yeah. I came here from Ostwick. Not as far as Antiva, but still a ways away.” I chuckle and glance out the window.

“Wait.” She gasps and I freeze up, staring at her again. “You said your name is Trevelyan, correct?” I nod. “Do you have a brother named Cordin?” I nod again, confused as to how in the Maker’s ass she knows my youngest brother. “I’ve met him a couple times at your Great-Aunt Lucielle’s summer parties.” She pauses to think and looks at me closer. “I do not recall ever seeing you at them.”

I blush and duck my head.

“My other brother Cole and I-I don’t really do all that well ‘round large groups of people. E-even little conversations trip me up a lot. Same for him... So, we never really went... or I often hung ‘round furthest from the crowds when my father would make me go since I am the oldest of my siblings.” I admit and look at her again with a sheepish smile. “I-I do remember seeing you a couple times, now that I think ‘bout it.”

We get to talking about other topics and before I know it, the barista, an energetic elven woman named Sera hands me my usual in a to-go cup with a wink. She puts one down in front of Josephine as well, much to the other woman’s shock.

“On the house. Same tea as in your cup here.” My friend tells her and winks at me again before turning to head back to the counter with our dishes. “Might wanna get going, yeah? Don’t wanna be late, Yrviel.  _Again_.”

“What?” I ask no one as I push my phone’s home button to see the time. “Oh, shit! 9:00!” I look over to my friend at the counter. “Thanks Sera!”

“It is nine already?” Josephine asks and hurries to put her stuff back into her laptop case as I do the same. “I need to get going too.”

“Where you headed?” I ask as I hold the door for her.

“Skyhold Elementary.” She says and I stop mid step. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re the new assistant principal, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

I laugh for a moment as she just watches, entirely confused.

“Sorry, sorry. I knew we were expecting someone new. Leliana announced it at our meeting last week, but we all thought she was joking.”

“You work at the school?” She asks as we begin walking again.

“Yeah, I work in the office. Secretary, more precisely, but I do most everything. Be pretty much a nurse, comfort the kids, file the papers, greet the parents... all that stuff.”

I can’t stop the small gasp as I turn to look at her while we walk and the way the morning sun hits her face makes her seem not real. Almost like an angel. She just smiles at my blush I feel returning in full force.

This woman has  _got_ to know her affect on people. She just  _has_ to.

“U-um, well, we’re here.” I mumble as we reach the school grounds.

“Miss Trevy!” Several kids yell and sprint towards us, a couple jumping into my arms.

“Hey guys!” I laugh as I try to walk with them hanging off me. Josephine is laughing too and I feel just bold enough to wink at her.

“C’mon! Let’s get inside!” I say loudly and manage to trudge my way into the building with all the kids piled on me.

“Let go of Miss Trevelyan now.” A stern voice tells the children and they immediately release me.

“But, Miss Pentaghast...” A little boy whines, but stops when the gym teacher looks at him. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I’ll see you guys all later.” I tell the group as I watch them head to the doors leading to the rest of the school before I turn to the teacher. “You know, this is why they call you the dragon...”

“Pentaghasts used to hunt dragons.” She says back and I sigh.

“You don’t get it. You’re way strict and it kinda scares them a bit. Like a dragon.”

“And _you_ are way too _chummy_ with them. They are our _students_ , not our children or friends. Have a good day, Yrviel.” She says as she leaves the office herself and I move to set my stuff on my desk.

Tapping my good luck rock that Luna made for me before turning back to Josephine who I didn’t realize was still there.

“Oh, Maker! I-I thought you had gone off to find Leliana!” I tell her and she smiles politely at me causing stupid butterflies in my stomach. Get your gay self together, Yrviel! “Her office is right over here.” I knock on the door. “Hey, Leliana.”

“Good morning, Yrviel.” The woman inside says as I enter the open door. Then she sees who is behind me. “Josie, it is so good to see you.”

They hug and I awkwardly stand there for a moment as they seem to have forgotten my presence.

“Um, I’ll be back at my desk if you need me.” I tell them and leave the principal’s office. “Got some, uh, papers to sort. Yeah...”

I don’t really have any papers to sort since I set everything up Friday night before I left and I think Leliana is aware of that. Her knowing smirk is almost devious as she eyes me and Josephine subtly watching each other until I am out of view.

To appear busy, I just rummage through the notes on my desk and sip at my coffee.

“Sera makes a good caramel mocha.” I hum and set the cup down, noticing something written on the paper cup. “What is... ‘GO FOR IT!’... Andrastae’s Tits, Sera...” I sigh, but it turns into a laugh instead.

But, it gives me an idea. I write my phone number on a little slip of paper as Josephine and Leliana exit her office, stopping them when they pass by.

“Um, i-if you’d like to, I dunno... get coffee again before work some time... Uh, here... I hope you have a good day, Josephine.” I hand her the slip of paper and move to lean on the front of my desk quickly when parents start entering the building with their children. “Good mornin’, guys!” I address the kids with a big smile. “How was your weekends?”


	2. Josephine’s Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here is some more

Josephine’s Question

(A couple weeks later, Josephine)

Yrviel is still hard at work on some paperwork when I’m getting ready to leave. Leliana had warned me that this woman gives her all for the school and the students, but this is almost absurd. It is close to 8 o’clock at night and it doesn’t look like she’ll be done any time soon.

“Yrviel.” I get her attention and she finishes the sentence she was writing before looking up at me and I chuckle at the thick framed glasses I somehow failed to notice her wearing when I first walked up. “I was wondering...” Why is this so hard?! She’s just a woman damnit! “Would you want to get din-“

I am cut off by a young voice yelling out “Mama!” as a little girl runs up and climbs her way into Yrviel’s lap. The woman just smiles at the child in her lap as a dwarven woman rushes into the office.

“Luna! Don’t run away from me!” The new woman says and looks to Yrviel. “Sorry, I set her down to make sure I had all her stuff and to close the car door and she bolted.”

“It’s fine, Harding.” Yrviel tells her with a chuckle before squeezing the girl in her lap. “But, don’t do that again, girly.” Another chuckle. “You’re gonna give Lace silver hairs early, Luna.”

“As if she hasn’t already.” The dwarf grumbles jokingly and looks at some of her hair in the reflection in the windows before heading out.

Yrviel rolls her light green eyes before realizing I am still standing here, pretty much staring at this point.

“Oh! Josephine! Sorry, you were asking me something when this one decided to use me as a jungle gym?”

“I... nevermind. It was not all that important.” Her silvery brows furrow together slightly, but she seems to accept that. “Who is this cutie?”

“Luna Trevelyan!” The girl announces and stands up on Yrviel’s legs as she is held about the waist to prevent falling. “This is my mama!” Luna turns around and hugs her current stage tightly around the neck.

“My name is Josephine, nice to meet you, Luna.”

The girl looks at me funny, but stays quiet.

“I’ll... see you tomorrow, I guess, Yrviel.” I try not to sound crestfallen over the fact that this woman, who I was about to ask on a date has a child... and that means she is most likely married...

The woman seems to pick up on my change in mood, but doesn’t comment more then a simple “yeah, have a good night.”.

(About half a month later)

“Yrviel asked me why you have not really been speaking to her, Josie.” Leliana states as I sit with her eating lunch.

It’s true I may have stopped just talking with Yrviel more then what is required of our jobs, but I just couldn’t bring myself to. Everything about her had seemed promising, but then...

“You think she is married don’t you.” Leliana asks, but it is not much of a question and I huff.

“Whoever it is is damn lucky...” I mumble, pushing the salad around in my bowl.

“Josie, she is a single mom.” I look up at her. “Luna is adopted.”

I simply blink at her. “Wh-what?”

“Go ask her if you don’t believe me.”

“I-I will.” I say as I stand up and move towards the other side of the breakroom where the topic of our conversation eats her little microwave sandwiches. “Yrviel?”

She looks up at me and I see some of the melted cheese on her chin. Without thinking, I grab a napkin and wipe it up. “Oh! Sorry!”

“It’s fine. Um, was there something you needed?”

“I wanted to apologize for avoiding you this past week... and I wanted to ask a question I was meaning to before.”

“You thought I was married after you saw Luna, didn’t you?” She asks and chuckles at my shock. “It happens a lot, don’t worry about it. But, no. I am not. Luna is my adoptive daughter. Her biological mother is actually my cousin, so that is why she looks a bit like me. Makes lots of confusion.”

“That definitely did make it seem...”

“Yeah.” The woman says and taps a finger on the table. “What did you want to ask me, that day I mean?”

“Oh.” I curse my sudden inability to speak properly. “If you wanted to get dinner.”

“Are you askin’ me on a date, Miss Montilyet?” She teases lightly and I blush as I nod. “Then yes. I’d love to.”


	3. Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was gonna write the whole date out, but I’m tired and its like 3am here right now... So I need to go to sleep. Thought this was good for now and I guess I am making this into a proper story.

Dorks

(Yrviel)

“Sera! Hawke! Krem! I seriously need you guys’ help right now!” I snap at my friends who are just messing with things around the room as I pace back and forth. Luna is sitting on the bed just watching me. “I-I don’t know what to wear! O-or what she even has planned!!”

“Whoa, calm down.” Hawke says as she grabs onto the sleeve of my grey hoodie. “Just chill. Go sit next to your daughter and we’ll take a look at what you got in your closet.”

Luna hugs onto my arm, trying to comfort me, when I sit down and I smile at her.

“Whats with you and grey and blue clothes?!” Sera yells as she and Hawke push hanging clothes out of the way to reach my dresser I put in there to save space in the rest of the room. “Oh, theres something purple! Andddd more grey and blue and black.”

Hawke opens my top drawer and grabs something, turning to look at me.

“What the fu-“ She glances at Luna. “Fudge. What the fudge are these, Yrviel?”

“My underwear?” I say, confused.

“THEY’VE GOT HOLES IN THEM!” She shakes the slightly ripped old undies I only really wear when I’m out of other clean pairs.

“And?” I stare at her. “They cover the parts they need to... and no one ever sees them besides me.”

They stare at me like I am insane.

“But your date might.” Sera points out and I let out an ‘oh’.

“Maybe not tonight, but eventually.” Krem adds, grabbing the pair of underwear from Hawke and throwing them into my trashcan before resuming his own search through my dress shirts.

The two women pull out different clothes, holding shirts up against pairs of pants, trying to find a good combination. Krem ends up holding any good options they find and don’t want to lose in the mess that has become my closet. I notice Luna starting to nod off leaning against me, so I take her to her bed and tuck her in for to sleep.

When I return to my room, I find my friends standing triumphantly next to my bed where some clothes are laid out.

“We need to go shopping sometime.” Hawke deadpans, but smiles at me. “Here’s what we came up with on such short notice.”

A pair of my black slacks and my newer light grey button up and a black and silver tie my father got me when I first got my job at the elementary school.

“Why don’t you have any white shirts?” Sera asks and Hawke laughs.

“She doesn’t trust herself wearing white. Too easy to ruin.”

I get a bit embarrassed and mutter “yeah”.

Krem glances at the clock. “We need to get you ready!”

“She said 7, yeah?” Sera asks and I nod. “Then get dressed! We’ll be in the bathroom, so we can fix the mess that is your hair!”

“B-but my hair is...” I am cut off as the door shuts behind the trio. “....fine.”

(Meanwhile, Josephine)

Leliana helped me plan this as she knows Yrviel better.

“She doesn’t do well in fancy places.” My friend had said. “Makes her feel out of place.”

So, no fancy restaurant. But, I’m still taking her out to dinner.

“She likes the lakefront and the small beach at the park. Reminds her of Ostwick.”

So, dinner and a walk through the park.

“Nice and simple for a first date.” I say as I pull up the driveway of the address Yrviel gave me.

The woman is sitting on a bench on the porch, relaxing with her eyes closed, but opens them when I get out of my car.

“Wow.” She breathes out when I get closer and I blush a little.

“Move damnit! I wanna see the dorks!” I hear someone yell inside her house and we both turn to the nearby window to see two women and a man squeezing tight to get a look at us, waving awkwardly before returning to fighting over space.

I know the elven woman is Sera from the coffee shop, but the other two...

“I-I’m sorry ‘bout my friends...” Yrviel sighs. “They were helpin’ me get ready.” She raises her voice. “And they need to not be nosey snoops!”

The trio flips her off and she just laughs, returning the bird briefly before turning back to me.

“D-did you wanna head out?” She asks and I nod, leading her to the car.

The ride to the restaurant in the heart of Haven is rather quiet until Yrviel sees where we are pulling into. She starts to laugh, but tries to stop it.

“What is it? W-we can go somewhere els-“ I begin to panic and she cuts me off.

“Sorry, sorry. I just know the owners of this place. They’re probably gonna tease me a bit.” She mumbles with a small smile.

“Yrviel! It’s been too long!” A young man shouts above the noise of the small establishment as he weaves around tables and people to hug her.

“It has, Duncan.” She says and grabs onto my hand, which the man notices with a smirk.

“Hello there, miss. I don’t believe we have met.” He says to me and Yrviel rolls her eyes.

“Josephine.” I tell him and Yrviel huffs, looking a bit annoyed.

“Would you lovely ladies like the booth over in the corner? Great privacy.” Duncan offers with an exaggerated eyebrow movement.

“Duncan!” Yrviel admonishes with a shake of her head.

“What? Only the best for family!” He looks at us closer, seeing how embarrassed we are. “Ohhhh, first date?”

“Yes.” I answer him.

“Then I apologize for my behavior. I had a assumed with how comfortable you two seemed together...” Yrviel and I glance at each other and blush darkly. “The corner booth is still open, if you want it.”


	4. Dorks on a Date

Dorks on a Date

(Josephine)

Yrviel’s face is still extremely red when we sit in the booth.

“I’m sorry for my cousin’s bullshit...” She mumbles and absently fiddles with the menu. “He’s always been like this. Least he hasn’t started calling me the _Little_ _Shadow_ again...”

“Hey, Little Shadow, her date. What would you guys like to drink?”

Yrviel just lets her head fall onto the table in an attempt to hide with a muttered “spoke too fuckin’ soon”. I try to hold in the giggle at her antics, but it slips out anyway andthe other woman shyly looks up at me.

Duncan coughs to get our attention and we both blush.

“I’ll have an iced tea... unsweet.” Yrviel says and Duncan grins at her. “And don’t you frickin’ put _any_ lemons in there . I still haven’t forgiven you for that one time, Codett!”

“Alright, alright. I get it, Little Shadow.” The woman bristles a bit at the nickname, but lets it slide. “And for you, miss?”

“A glass of water is fine.”

“Very well.” He says and walks away, leaving Yrviel and I alone once more.

“Is there a story with the lemons?” I ask carefully and she sighs.

“I do not like lemon in my tea. Or in water... I don’t really like lemons or citrus at all really. Well, if you cannot already tell, Duncan’s a bit mischievous... I told him no lemon pieces in my drink one time I visited his family and he gave me a drink without lemons in it.” Her face scrunches in disgust. “He had _squeezed_ about 7 whole lemons into it instead. Eugh. It was so _sour_.”

“Oh Maker.” I giggle at her reaction to the memory.

“Yeah. Nasty.” She starts to laugh as well. “Learned I gotta be careful with him and drinks... Speakin’ of the devil.”

“Here you go, ladies.” Duncan says as he sets our drinks down and sees his cousin eyeing her drink cautiously. “I promise I did not do anything to it.”

Yrviel finally takes a sip and nods. “Good.”

“Do you need some more time to figure out what you want to eat?”

“I trust that Yrviel knows what is good here.” I say and see her try to hide her slightly reddening cheeks.

“Two Ostwick Pasties, please.” The silver haired woman tells him after a moment of thought and he leaves.

“Pasties?” I ask, unsure what they are.

“Oh! You don’t know what they are?” She asks and I shake my head. “I-I sometimes forget some things are only really found in Ostwick...” She pulls the menu out of the little holder and finds the picture of it. “This is a pasty. Meat and potatoes and onions and carrots and some seasonings all folded into a packet like that and baked.”

“It does look tasty.” I tell her and she grins, happy she made a good choice.

We talk a bit more until the food arrives.

“Luna decided she would rather wear the cake I spent so long makin’ and slammed her face into it!” Yrviel is telling me of her daughter’s 3rd birthday earlier this year. “I thought she was goin’ to be upset or something, but then I hear the little shit laughin’ as she pulls herself back up to sit right again. Everyone just joined her laughin’ fit after the shock wore off until she grabbed a handful of the cake and smacked it onto my face!”

“And then she did that to me, too.” Duncan adds as he sets the plates of food down. “The small party quickly became a cake fight and a total mess.”

“Yeah, I’m glad everyone tried to help clean my kitchen after the party.” Yrviel chuckles as her cousin leaves again and she looks at me once more. “I swear I’m _still_ findin’ icing in random places in there.”

We both laugh and I watch her start to eat, unsure if there is a certain way to eat this. Seems pretty straight forward with fork and knife cutting parts off. And practically covering the thing with... ketchup?

“Oh, I like to put ketchup on mine. You should probably try it without first and see if you’d like it that way.” She explains, looking a bit sheepish. “The pieces can be pretty thick, so I tend to put a bit more then really necessary...”

I try a bit without the ketchup and a bite with it and decide a _little_ ketchup doesn’t hurt the taste. But Yrviel uses _way_ too much.

“Don’t judge my tastes!” She pouts and I giggle. 

“I won’t, promise.”

(After food and more convo, too tired to come up with more rn. Sorry)

“It was good seein’ you, Duncan. I promise I’ll come by more.” Yrviel says to her cousin as we go to leave. “And I’ll bring Luna.”

“Good!”

“It was nice meeting you, Duncan.” I tell him and shake his hand.

“Likewise, Miss Josephine.” He says and lightly pushes his cousin closer to me. “Now go on, I’m sure you’ve had enough of my nonsense and interrupting your evening.”

“Okay, okay. We’re goin’!” Yrviel laughs and leads me out the door by my hand I did not notice her grab. “Soooo....”

“Our next stop is down at the park. A walk along the little beach. Maybe down the pier as well?” I tell her and swing our connected hands a bit as we walk across the street to the park.

“You are absolutely wonderful, you know that?” She teases after we have reached the sand and removed our shoes.

“I take it you approve?” I tease her back and she blushes.

“Yeah, I do.” She seems to get a distant look as she looks out over the water that touches the dark horizon and takes a deep breath. “Just miss Ostwick sometimes...”

“It hasn’t been very long since I have last been to Antiva, but I know what you mean.” I tell her and squeeze her hand.

“But, I’m glad that we both decided to leave our homes and move here...” She blushes darkly as she adds. “I don’t think I woulda had the courage to approach you at any of those parties at my great-aunt’s.”

“I doubt that.” I tell her with a smile and squeeze her hand again.

“Really? I saw you many times at the parties and always thought you were outta my league and I would just get denied if I asked you out.”

“And in a turn of events, I asked _you_ instead.” I chuckle and her smile returns.

We walk back to our shoes and then to the end of the pier.

“So, um...” Yrviel begins, but seems to give up.

“What is wrong?” I ask and turn to face her more, grabbing her hand in both mine.

“I just...” She gets frustrated at not being able to say what she wants to say. “Why the fuck is this so hard to just say?!”

I give her a moment to gather her thoughts.

“What does this mean for us now? L-like are we, uh... together?” That last word is almost a squeak.

“W-would you like that?” I ask, trying to figure out if it would be too soon for her.

“I-I...” Her pale cheeks get so very red. “Yes.” She looks me in the eye. “What ‘b-bout you?”

“I admit, it is a bit fast...” I watch her visibly deflate. “But, I do not care. I-I want to see where this goes.”

“C-can I hug you?” She asks and I grin as I pull her closer to me. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I-I feel like I should thank Leliana for makin’ you actually ask me ‘bout Luna and if I was married.” The woman chuckles next to my ear and turns her head to lightly press her lips to my cheek before realizing what she has done and attempting to pull away.

I don’t allow it and instead pull her into a proper kiss.


	5. You Wanna Come Over?

(Yrviel)

“Did you wanna come over tonight?” I ask my girlfriend as I lean on the doorframe leading out of her office.

My girlfriend. I still feel like I must be dreaming. And its been almost a week since our date. We’ve both been pretty busy, so we haven’t seen much of each other outside of work.

“I-I mean if you wanna... we could watch a movie on tv and get a pizza or something? I-I’d say we could maybe go out somewhere, but its a bit too short notice for me to find someone to watch Luna... A-and I’m rambling, sorry.”

“Yrviel.” She gets my attention and moves closer to kiss my cheek. “That sounds lovely.”

My face must be red as a tomato, but I smile at her. “Ok. I’m headed to pick up Luna from Lace’s now, so I should be home in ‘bout 30 min. Feel free to swing by ‘round then.”

I look around us to make sure no students are still around this late after school has let out before kissing Josephine quickly.

(Later, Josephine)

I did not get to look at Yrviel’s house very much when I was last here.

It’s a quaint little ranch with dark red brick and wood in its design. The front door and garage door as well as the trim is painted an earthy green and the wood is all painted a tan. Quite natural with its color scheme.

The front door opens and through the screen door I can see Luna watching me and squirming excitedly. Behind her stands Yrviel who easily picks her up and opens the screen for me to enter the house.

“Hi!” Luna says loudly as she grins at me from her mother’s arms.

“Hello, Luna.” I say back and her grin spreads wider.

“Her bedtime is not for another hour, so I-I hope you don’t mind if she joins us for a bit, Josie.” Yrviel tells me and leads me gestures to the L shaped couch that separates the living room and the kitchen and dining area. “We were playin’ Aggravation while we waited for you. You wanna join in?”

I see the board spread out on the coffee table and it looks like whoever was blue was winning. I watch Yrviel sets her daughter down near the green side and before she can get more then two steps away, the girl is holding up a sippy cup to her.

“More? You drank that already?” Yrviel asks as she takes the cup and moves around the couch to head into the kitchen. She calls over to me. “You want something to drink, Josephine?”

“What do you have?” I ask as I sit on the couch and help Luna reset the board, picking the red for my color as I see Luna is green.

“Not much. For pop I got some root beer and cream soda.” Luna perks up at that, looking ready to say something, and Yrviel stops her without even turning around. “You’ve already had some today, Luna. No.” I giggle as the girl pouts. “Got some iced tea. Pretty sure I have tea bags in the cupboard if you’d like hot tea... There’s water and then milk and chocolate milk. No, Luna. Too close to bedtime.”

The girl pouts again and I laugh as I answer. “Some hot tea would be nice.”

“Hope you don’t mind it bein’ microwaved instead of from a kettle.” The woman says and fills a mug with water. “And that it is in a mug... don’t have any tea cups...”

I watch her making it and I am sure Yrviel feels my eyes on her as I see her ears getting red as she works.

Maker, she is a wonderful woman. So sweet.

“Honey?” She says and I feel my cheeks get warm and her eyes widen when she turns to me. “I-I was meanin’ d-did you want honey in your tea!”

“Ah, yes please.” I try to contain the blush. “I’ll put it in. Leliana told me you put a lot.”

“I do not.” The woman pouts as I walk up to her.

“I see where Luna gets that cute pout.” I tease and now it is her turn to blush and I just peck her cheek.

I put the honey in and turn around to face a giant beast.

“By the Maker!” I yell and almost lose my grip on the mug as the big wolf looking dog just stares at me.

Yrviel turns around at my shout, seeming ready to defend me from whatever scared me, but laughs when she sees the giant dog.

It now pads its way over to jump on the couch and act as a pillow for Luna to lean on.

“Sorry, I forgot to mention Jorge. He’s a real sweetheart and he is great with Luna.” I stare at the girl reclining on the massive hound. “Y-you’re not afraid of dogs, are you?”

“N-no, he just startled me.” I answer and look back at her relieved face.

(After Luna has gone to bed)

“I don’t really watch many movies.” Yrviel admits. “Most of what I got are Luna’s that she got from people. She doesn’t really like ‘em it seems.”

“Perhaps we could just watch tv?” I suggest and she comes back to sit next to me. “I admit I do not watch movies or tv often either.”

“I have a backlog of those ‘science behind weather’ shows. You wanna watch those?” I nod and she starts up one about tornados before leaning back into the couch with me cautiously shifting to cuddle into her side.

I see her smiling and blushing out of the corner of my eye as I resolutely try to keep my attention on the show and not my girlfriend’s warmth when she wraps an arm around me to pull me closer.

(Unknown amount of time later, Yrviel)

Something heavy is on me as I lay in bed. No, not bed. Couch? I’m on the couch. Peeking my eyes open, I really must still be in dreamland.

My girlfriend is looking quite comfortable mostly on top of me. She must feel me shift and opens her eyes slowly.

“Where?” She asks, still sleepy. She notices me below her and must think its part of her dream or whatever. “Hey, you.” I gulp at the look she gives me and that must make something click for her. “Oh! W-we must have fallen asleep!”

She scrambles to try and get off of me, but I hold her in place as I am still tired and I kinda like her where she is right now.

“Mmmm, you don’t gotta go...” I mumble into her hair. “...you make a good blanket...”

I can feel her cheeks are so hot when I press a kiss there.


	6. Miscommunication

(Yrviel)

“Mama.” Luna says as she crawls into my bed.

“What is it, girly?” I ask and pull her into a hug as I peer at the clock. “It’s Saturday. We don’t have to get up early.”

My daughter just stares up at me, seeming to be searching my face.

“Do you love Josie?”

“Do I-I...? What?” I feel my whole face get red as I stare at the girl.

“Do you love Josie?” She reiterates and gives me her best puppy dog eyes.

“I-I...”

_Do_ I love her? We’ve only been together a few months now... Would it be to soon? Does this mean Luna likes her? Josie seems to like Luna. But is that just a show for me?

“Mama?” Luna gets me out of my thoughts.

“I-I... think I do, girly.” I mumble and she raises an eyebrow. An expression that appears to have been picked up from when Josie does it. “Ok. I do love her.”

Now she seems satisfied and squeezes me as best she can with her smaller arms.

(A couple days later)

“Yrviel, could you come in here?” Leliana calls out to me in a tone I recognize as her serious one as I pass her office.

“Uh, yeah sure. Just let me set these papers down on my desk. I’ll be right there.”

When I enter the office it is dark except for the lamp she keeps on the desk and it is giving off an almost unsettling mood.

“Please shut the door, Yrviel.” Leliana tells me and I turn to shut it behind me. “And draw the blinds over the window if you would there.”

I pull the chain and the blinds cover the window to the rest of the office, suddenly more then a little scared.

“I-is something wrong, Leliana?” I ask as I turn back to the woman.

“No, not necessarily.” She says, but her face is stoneily straight. “But, I know you and Josie have been together for a few months now. Even if you both tried to hide it from everyone” I blush before what she says next makes all color drain from my face as I catch on to why she wanted to talk to me. “and me.”

“U-umm, yes... We weren’t really sure where it was goin’, so we didn’t tell anyone.”

“You two are as obvious as a train full of ham horns. I hope you realize that. Some observant parents have picked up on it as well. Your little helper, Andrew? His mom asked if there was something between you and Josie. She said that if there wasn’t there was _definitely_ crushes.”

Have we really been that obvious that some parents have picked up on it? _Oh Maker..._

“But that is not the reason I wanted to talk to you. Well, not exactly the reason.” The woman speaks up again and I look back to her. “I wanted to know if what you feel for Josie is real or if you are toying with her.”

“I’m not toyin’ with her!” I raise my voice and it gets a little squeaky.

“Quiet now. We don’t want to have everyone all curious, now do we?”

I gulp and lower my voice. “I... Luna likes her a lot and...”

“And...?”

“I think I love her.”

The principal grins and chuckles a little. “You think?”

“I _do_ love her.” I admit and feel my intense blush.

(Few weeks later)

I am arriving at Josie’s condo when I see another car there I don’t know. I park and grab the flowers I brought for my girlfriend.

Varric was able to watch Luna tonight so we could have our date night.

Just as I am about to go on the little porch, I see Josie through a nearby open window.

“...No, I don’t have plans tonight.” I hear part of her conversation. “...we can... get dinner....... me get ready.”

“Don’t have plans tonight?” I ask myself quietly as I stand there. “B-but...” I stare down at the small bouquet in my hands. “We’ve had this planned for weeks... a-and she’s goin’ to go out with whoever is in there instead?...” The flowers drop from my hands. “She’s gonna blow me off? F-fine.”

I get back to my car and drive off before she has a chance to see me.

(Josephine) 

I swear I hear Yrviel’s car as I turn to face the man my parents have tried to set me up with. I haven’t told them about Yrviel and I. And I haven’t told my girlfriend that my parents have tried to find me someone. I desperately hope she’ll understand. I know we have had this date tonight planned for a couple weeks. I just need to get a ‘date’ over with this man as soon as possible.


	7. Rain

(Yrviel)

I look at my phone as it lights up. Another text from Josephine. What is it at now? _24?_

It lights up once more, this time a call.

Perhaps sending that angry “enjoy your date” before I broke down crying was a bad idea.

24 texts and 15 calls.

In the span of half an hour.

There is a fierce knocking on my front door and I drag myself off my bed I have been curled up and crying in since I got back home.

Looking through the glass part, I see Josephine.

“Yrviel! I know you are in there!” She yells over the rain. “Please just open up! I’ll explain everything!”

I crack the door just slightly and stare at her tiredly.

“What do you want?” My cold tone makes her flinch a bit and some part of me is gladdened.

The other part is mortified I am being this way to her.

_She_ started it, the first part reminds.

“Yrviel, please. I’m so sorry. Please can I come in? I can explain it all.”

“What’s there to explain?” I ask angrily and fresh tears start to fall down my face. “That you’ve been lyin’ to me? This isn’t the first time I’ve been used and discarded for something better...” A small sob escapes me. “Thought you would be different.”

“Yrviel!” She yells as I shut the door.

My phone is blowing up when I get to my bed again.

I block her number. And it is quiet again. No more buzzing. The quiet cuts me like a knife.

But then my phone buzzes again. It can’t be her. So I look at it. _Leliana?_

“What?” I demand after answering it.

“You need to hear her out.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Just do it.” She hangs up and I stare at my phone for a second before dragging myself out of bed again.

The rain is a downpour now. No way she is still out there.

I open the door to a very wet Josephine.

“Yrviel!” She yells and I see her red eyes and tears mixing with the rain.

I wordlessly stand back and open the screen to let her in.


	8. Talk

(Yrviel)

“ _So_...?” I prompt after I have given her a towel to wrap around herself and we sit at my table. “Explain.”

“My parents... they believe I need... help. In the romance department.” She begins and I raise an eyebrow. “For the past couple years they have been _suggesting_ men and women for me to... ‘ _try my luck_ ’ as my father says.” She must see my concerned look. “Nothing bad, they just suggest and I try to slip away as quickly as possible from the person and end the ‘ _date_ ’ as soon as I politely can.”

She wrings her hands together and I fight the urge to take them in my own. I’m still mad and confused and upset.

“This past week they told me about the man who was over when you... arrived...” Her frown gets more severe. “I really am sorry, Yrviel. You have to believe me.”

“I-I don’t know, Josephine...” I avoid her eyes, but I notice the single tear running down her cheek when I say her full name and not Josie like I usually call her. “I think I need more information to... understand.”

“My sister who was in town earlier this week introduced me to him. Letting me know he is the son of one of my father’s business partners and all that. That he was handsome and kind... I told her _she_ should try her hand with him if she thinks he is so great.” She smiles briefly before remembering why we are talking.

“What’s his name?” I ask and my voice is rough from my crying earlier.

“Adorno Ciel Otranto. His father owns a big shipping company that my father’s company works with occasionally on big jobs.”

How could I compete with that? An heir to a big company? And I’m just a secretary in an elementary school... Wait, when did I decide I am forgiving her?

You always were going to, my heart chimes in. _You love her_.

“I hadn’t told my parents about us... I didn’t know if you wanted me to yet.” Josie has continued while I was thinking. “I-I did not want them to be suspicious, so I agreed to go on a ‘date’. Was not expecting him to show up and demand we go out that night. Tonight.”

“Demand?” I ask and feel very concerned for her.

“Heavily suggest because he was so full of himself.”

Internally, I let out the sigh I was holding as I scrape my nails on the grain of the wood of my table.

“ _Did_ you go out?” I ask quietly and stare out the window at the rain.

“I thought I had heard your car pull away... and I saw the flowers on my porch.” I feel her eyes staring at me, begging me to look back at her. “Then I got that text from you... and I told him no. That I did actually have plans. He left, rather understandably upset, but I didn’t care. I had to come find you.”

I hang my head a little before turning to face her again, searching her eyes.

“I-I was so confused... still kinda am... I don’t like jumpin’ to conclusions, but I did not see any other reason you would do somethin’ like that.”

“You... you said it’s not the first time someone has abandoned you...”

I nod and scratch at the table again.

“I did try to date when I first moved here. About 7 years ago... the first few women... they left me for better people, in their eyes. People with better jobs, could pick up and move away with them at any time, et cetera... Kinda gave up then...” I sigh and nod to a framed picture on the wall of me holding a newborn Luna. Taken right after the adoption papers were processed and she was officially my daughter. “Everyone in the family knew my cousin was not ready to be a mother. Even her, but she didn’t want to abort... my parents suggested givin’ her child to me. I was already settled here and had my job at the school by this time... I could care for a baby and it -we didn’t know the gender until she was born- would remain in the family... So thats what we did. I signed the papers and now my cousin comes to see us a few times a year.”

I sigh, having finished with the more light-hearted part. “After Luna became my daughter, people usually assumed what you did when you first met her. That I was married... that made datin’ harder. The couple women I did get a date with eventually left because they were worried that if things got too serious, would they be expected to care for and raise Luna, too? So they left without a word.”

Josie gasps and I can see her rage she tries to hide behind her eyes.

“How could they just do that?! Luna is such a lovely little girl!”

“Weren’t ready to be mothers, I guess.” I shrug and turn to face her completely. “You’re shakin’ pretty bad, Josie.”

She must catch me calling her the nickname again and her eyes widen in hope.

“D-do you...?”

“Yes.” I sigh and smile, but it is a tired and weak little thing. “I forgive you.”

She jumps off the chair and almost knocks me off mine as she throws herself into my arms, crying in what seems to be relief.

“I-I thought I had ruined everything!” She sobs into my dress shirt that I never took off before crawling into my bed. “I thought I-I’d lost you!”

“Hey... shhh...” I soothe and rub her back. “I don’t think you could _ever_ lose me...” She pulls back to stare into my eyes. “I wanted t-to tell you after dinner...”

“What is it?” She searches my face as I feel a blush coming on.

“I-I... I love you.”

Tears well in her eyes again, sliding down her face, but she is smiling brightly. I reach up and gently wipe away the tears before her hands are on my face, pulling me in for a kiss I happily return.

“I love you, too.” She whispers against my lips when we part before a shiver racks her body.

“We should get you into some dry clothes, Josie.” I suggest and hold her to me as I stand, managing to not fall over while I carry her to my room.

(Josephine)

Yrviel gave me a set of clothes and threw my clothes into the drier while I changed.

“C’mere.” She says as she sits on her bed.

“Don’t you need to get Luna from Varric’s?” I ask as I lay down next to her, snuggling into her side.

“I called him and asked if he could watch her overnight.” I lift my head from her chest to catch her eyes. “He has all she needs and he said she was already asleep anyway.”

She shifts until she is laying down, too, and I immediately curl closer in her arms, feeling her old flannel pajamas and her warmth. Her chest shakes as she laughs suddenly, breaking the quiet, sleepy atmosphere.

“What’s so funny?” I ask and she kisses the top of my head.

“Perhaps we should tell your parents about us.”


	9. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to have this for Halloween, but I am late (as I am with most everything) by a couple days.
> 
> Yrviel and Josephine have now been dating since late spring, so roughly 5 months at this point. 
> 
> I know there are some issues with my timeline that I meed to sort out. I’ll get to them eventually.

Halloween

(Josephine)

“Trick or treat!” I hear two voices I’ve been waiting for.

“You’re late.” I sigh as I open my front door for my girlfriend and her daughter. “I was worried something happened.”

“We’re fine.” Yrviel says and adjusts the headband with fuzzy silver ears on her head. “I had to do a last minute fix on her costume.”

“Look, Josie! I’m a wolf!” Luna yells and is very visibly hyper and refuses to sit still. “Grrrrr!” She stops and looks at me with a frown. “Where’s your ears?” The girl asks as she plays with her black headband.

“We brought them to give to her, remember Luna?” Yrviel answers for me and produces a headband with black ears from her backpack. “Here, Josie.”

I let her carefully put it on me and smile when she doesn’t pull away after.

“Happy Halloween, babe.” She says and gives me a quick kiss. “C’mon. I’m sure Luna wants to get going.”

It’s not until after she is out of my reach and back out the door when I realize the term of endearment she used. Used so casually like she didn’t even notice she used it.

I shake off my shock and find the two out by Yrviel’s car where they are letting Jorge out as Yrviel holds his leash.

“No, Luna. I’m going to hold onto Jorge.”My girlfriend is telling her daughter.

“But, mama...!” The girl whines, but stops after a stern look.

(Later)

Luna tires out quickly, but insists we keep going. I carry her as Yrviel has her bag of candy in the hand she isn’t holding onto the dog.

“Aw, what a cute family you have, Josephine!” One of my neighbors, an elderly woman named Darla, says as she puts some chocolates and a pack of gummy bears into the candy sack.

Yrviel chokes on the sucker she stole from the bag and coughs a bit to clear her airway as we both blush bright red.

“W-we’re not really a fam-...” I begin, but I only get a knowing look from the woman.“I-I... Thank you, Darla.”

“Josie, let’s go!” Luna squirms in my arms and I set her down, thinking she just wants to walk on her own again, and she tries to run ahead, but her mother stops her and picks her up, letting the candy bag drop.

I quickly grab Jorge’s leash from where it fell, but the dog just continues to sit there patiently.

“Oh no you don’t, girly.”

Luna pouts at being caught.

“We’re gonna keep going, babe. If you wanna stay and chat, I mean...”

There it is again. I really believe she doesn’t even realize she said it either time.

“Go on. I’ll catch up.” I tell them when Luna starts to squirm again.

“Okay.” She swoops in to kiss my cheek before continuing on to the next condo.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, dear.” Darla tells me and I shake my head.

“I-it’s fine.”

“For the record the three of you ar-“ She is cut off when Jorge lets out a small huff and she chuckles. “the _four_ of you are really adorable.”

(Even later)

“You can stay here, you know.” I offer as Yrviel is changing her daughter out of her costume and into a pair of pjs that we store in one of my drawers. The drawer that the duo in front of me have taken over without meaning to. “It’s already almost ten, Yrviel.”

She glances at the clock before looking back at me.

“I wouldn’t want to impose...”

I sigh and roll my eyes. “You’ve stayed the night before, my love.”

I realize what I added when my girlfriends eyes get wide, but I won’t take it back.

“Yeah,  _I’ve_ stayed the night, but not all of us. Where will Jorge and Luna sleep?”

“My bed’s big enough for the three of us. And I have plenty of old blankets I can lay out for Jorge by the foot of the bed.”

She gives me a very soft smile as she stands with an exhausted Luna in her arms, all changed and ready to sleep. “You’re truly amazing. You know that, Josie?” I press a soft kiss to her lips before leading her to the bedroom.

It doesn’t take long to get everyone situated and I find myself facing my girlfriend with her daughter laying between us.

“Good night, girly.” Yrviel tells Luna and kisses her cheek.

“G’night, mama.” Luna mumbles, getting ever closer to falling asleep.

“Good night, Luna.” I tell the girl who looks almost asleep and gently kiss her forehead.

“G’night, mommy...” The child murmurs as her eyes close and breathing evens out.

“D-did she just...?” Yrviel whispers as we stare at the sleeping girl.

“Call me mommy? Y-yes she did.” I finish for her and stare at my girlfriend who stares right back at me. “I-is that okay?”

She seems to break out of her shock and the soft smile is back as she pulls me closer to her and Luna.

“More then okay...” She sighs and stretches over her daughter to kiss me. “If you are okay with it, that is.”

I smile at her and grab her hand, squeezing it.

“More then okay.” I echo her words back to her and relax more into my pillows as our hands rest over Luna. “I love you, darling.”

She grins at the endearment. “Love you, too, babe.”


	10. Holidays Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Referenced Abuse, I guess. Um. I tried to think of a way that the Circle could fit into this AU, and this is what I came up with.

(Yrviel)

“I’m going to miss you.” I tell my girlfriend as she finishes packing her suitcase.

“From what you’ve told me, it seems you’ll be distracted by your own family.” She says back as she stops in front of where I sit on her bed.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t wish you were there, Josie.” I pout and grab onto the sleeve of the old Ostwick University sweatshirt she stole from my closet.

I think she is aware I’ve noticed the few other sweaters of mine she packed. She rolls her eyes, but lets me pull her closer to me. Just as we are about to kiss, Luna rushes into the room with my girlfriend’s phone.

“Mommy, Josie!” She uses both names for Josephine (it’s like my daughter can’t seem to decide which one to go with). “You phone’s ringin’!”

Sure enough the device gives off another obnoxious Christmas jingle and vibrates.

“Silent phone is better.” I grumble and take the phone from Luna. “It’s your sister. She wants to FaceTime.”

“Ugh. Accept it, please.”

“Hi, Josie!” Her younger sister excitedly yells as I accept the call and turn it so she can see Josephine. “Are you still at home?”

“Yes, Yrviel was helping me pack and Luna wanted to get to say goodbye.”

“Luna’s there!?” Yvette squeals and I roll my eyes.

“Hi!” My daughter says when I turn the camera around to where she sits with me.

“Hey, Yvette.” I chuckle when I am almost completely ignored in favor of the little girl next to me.

“Aww, I wish I could meet you in person, Luna! You’re just too cute! I’d spoil you so m-!”

“Yvette!” I quickly turn the camera back to face my girlfriend so she can scold her sister. “There will be no spoiling of Luna. She already gets enough of that from her mother.”

I stick my tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes again with a grin.

(Next day)

“Why could Josie not come with us?” Luna asks as we are driving to Ostwick to see my family.

“Because she needed to go see  her family, Luna.” I tell her and glance at her in the rearview mirror. “Whats with that face, girly?”

“I want go with her!”

_I do, too._ I almost say.

I sigh and change lanes on the highway. “You can’t just invite yourself along. I’m sure we’ll get to meet them some day.”

(A few hours later)

“I thought for sure you’d bring that girl you write so much about, Yrviel.” My father tells me as I tuck Luna into my old bed at my family’s home. “You two didn’t break up, did you? She seemed to make you the most happy I’ve seen you since... since before you went to the Circle Academy.”

I tense on hearing the name of the boarding school the government  _greatly encouraged_ me to attend. All students who achieved above certain scores on tests proctored in the public schools were transferred to the ‘School for the World’s Brilliant Minds’. I was tested at a fairly young age, 6. But, the transfer didn’t go through until I was 8 because my dad tried to fight it and keep me in public school.

I attended that  academy until I graduated at 18. We were all encouraged to then apply for the military’s advanced science programs, or to go into politics, or business.

Honestly, I could have gotten any job I wanted in the science fields. Especially with the Circle Academy on my transcript. But, I didn’t. I wanted nothing to do with it. I wanted to be normal. Not some mega-genius, top of her class. So I went to the small Ostwick University instead of a big, prestigious one like the University of Val Royeaux or Free Marches University. Before I moved away entirely. To another country.

“We didn’t break up.” I finally answer my father, stopping the growing tension in it’s tracks. “And for the record. I’m  very  glad the academy was found to be the corrupt dumpster-fire it was. No one else needs to go through that... that brainwashin’.”

_“You are the best of the best! Act like it!”_ replays in my mind from memory before I can stop it. _“Or... you can always go home as a failure and disgrace to your family if you would like to. I’m sure they’d pity you and find some low job for you in their company’s security team, Miss Trevelyan._ _Is_ that _what you’d like? To be a failure? To smear mud on the good Trevelyan name?_ ” I can see the disappointment clear on the templar’s (what the teaching staff insisted they be called) face. My mentor, Miss Lydia, stands off to the side, wishing she could help me, but fears for her job as one of the few counselors the academy hired...

“Yrviel.” My father shakes me by the shoulder gently. “You okay there?”

I blink and hurriedly wipe the tears in my eyes. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“Let’s let Luna sleep.” He guides me out of the room.

(Later that night)

“Hey, Josie.” I say as I accept the incoming video chat while laying in bed.

The raven haired woman just looks at me. Examining my face.

“Yrviel, are you okay? You look upset.”

“I-I’m f-“

“Don’t you dare lie to me.”

I sigh and rub at my eyes a bit. “My dad mentioned something that brought back some... bad memories.” Her frown deepens. “It’s fine now. It just... hurt to remember what I’ve tried to suppress.”

“Would you be able to share them with me? That could help.” She offers and her grey eyes are filled with worry.

“I wouldn’t want to burden you with them.” I tell her and duck my head a bit.

“I want to help, my love.” She tries a different approach and this gets me to open up.

“F-fine.” I sigh before meeting her eyes again through the camera. “How much do you know about the Circle Academy?”

“The corrupt, child-abusing, brainwash facilities that claimed to be the ‘best hope for our future’?” I nod and she continues. “I scored just under the cut-off, so I cannot say first-hand how terrible it must have been, but the stories I’ve heard...” She visibly shudders and I vaguely notice she is wearing another of my sweatshirts.

“Those stories are all true.” I tell her and try to steel my voice.

“What... what do you mean? How do you know?” I see the pieces starting to fall into place. “Maker... You were-“

“I was one of the highest scorin’ ever on that test that day. They just  _had_ to have me as a student... My father resisted them as long as he could. He had heard the stories, but they were just  _rumors_ at that point, so everyone was callin’ him crazy to *ahem*  _deprive the world of his daughter’s genius and to keep her from her full potential_ .”

“Oh, Maker...” My girlfriend gasps and I see her hand covering her mouth in shock and her eyes wide.

“He... he told me a few years ago that every time I came home for the summer or one of the few breaks we were given throughout the year... he knew something was very wrong. I-I never noticed. Well, I knew that something was wrong, but nothing as wrong as what was actually happenin’.”

“Brainwashing bright minds into scientists, super soldiers, and politicians with  _their_ views.  _Their_ agenda on their minds.”

“Yeah.” I sigh and look at her face, holding in tears. “It was at one of my great-aunt’s parties that I realized the way I was bein’ taught to see the world was so  _very_ skewed. So incorrect that I vowed to never think that way again. It was hard when I had to go back. Knowin’ it was wrong, but what could I do as a little 12 year old?”

“What at the party made you realize?”

“U-umm...” I blush and hide my face. “I don’t remember.”

“Yrviel...”

“You. I had seen you.”

“Me?” She asks and her eyebrows raise high.

“Mhmm...” I try to fight my blush. “We were pretty much taught that since we were the best of the best, everyone who didn’t make it into the academy was near worthless. Had no part in the _great world_ we would bring about with our highly advanced instruction and superior equipment and all that... But... I had seen how well you worked the crowd. How they all loved you and how you easily fit into any group or conversation.” I smile shyly as she begins to blush. “It made me see that myself and my so-called _elite_ class weren’t any better then the rest of you guys... We’re all people in the end.”

“I’m glad I helped you realize that. Even if I had no idea.”

I chuckle. “I-I wasn’t kiddin’  when I told you I would have never had the courage to approach you...”

Silence falls over us as we sit together (figuratively, of course).

“Did you recognize me the day we met at Sera’s cafe?” My girlfriend asks to break the silence.

“No, well, sort of.” I blush a little again. “Some part of my mind knew I had to know you from somewhere, but I couldn’t place where exactly. So, I played it safe and you know the rest.”

She giggles and I smile, sleepily. My exhaustion catching up with me as I shift to lay down more.

“I love you, Josie.” I tell her as my eyelids start drooping.

“I love you, too, Yrviel.” I hear her saying as my eyes shut completely.


	11. Winter Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to deviate from fluff for the next couple chapters. I’m sorry, but I’m also not really. I’ll definitely apologize for how I know little of recoveries for major injuries, but I feel like this is needed to keep the story going.
> 
> In other words, I’m kinda following the plot of Inquisition, but of course it is out of order and I have to figure out ways to have it fit in Modern Thedas.

(Late Winter, Josephine)

My phone is ringing nonstop. There are calls and voicemails from Leliana and from Varric and even Sera a few times.

“Josie, you need to call me  _now_!” Is all Leliana’s voicemail is and the urgency causes me to hit call back before I even notice I did so.

“Leli, what’s going on?” I ask her when she answers.

“You need to get Luna from preschool and drop her off with Varric.” She says calmly, but I have known her long enough to tell the panic underneath.

“What? Yrviel was on her way...” Looking at the clock I realize my girlfriend was supposed to get her daughter over an hour ago and be home by now. “Where’s Yrviel?!”

“Get Luna and take her to Varric’s. You are the only one that the school will release her to that isn’t Yrviel. You’re on the emergency contact. Then come to the hospital. I’ll meet you at the door.”

“HOSPITAL?!”

She hangs up leaving me to my panic and worry.

(Later)

I manage to hold it together mostly while Luna is with me. She wondered why I was picking her up and not her mother, but was easily distracted when I mentioned Varric.

“Where is she?!” I demand when I walk up to Leliana.

My oldest friend guides me gently down the hall to the waiting room and pushes me carefully until I sit in a chair next to Hawke and Krem.

“She hit some black ice on the roads. Lost control and hit another car then slid into a ditch.” She finally tells me. “They have her in surgery to remove shards of glass and... and to...” I stare at her as she tries to hide the tears in her eyes. “There was a large piece of metal lodged in her arm and hand they need to remove.”

“No... nononnnoonono.” I mutter to myself, not caring how terrified I look in public.

“She’ll be fine, Josephine. I-I’m sure of it!” Krem tries to comfort me, but I can see his worry clear on his face.

“Yeah, she’s tough!” Hawke tries and moves to hug me.

I feel so numb, letting her pull me into an awkward embrace over the arms of the chairs.

It is almost 3 hours later when the surgeon walks over.

“Are you Miss Montilyet?” He asks and I nod. “Mr Aclassi here told me you are Miss Trevelyan’s significant other. This correct?” I nod again, more hopeful. “Come with me please.”

“We were worried about her left hand, but we managed to remove the metal with minimal damage to her body. We expect it to heal well, with only some small scarring.” He pauses in front of a room with a window. “Her face and upper chest on the other hand...” He gestures to the window for me to look in. “We tried to reduce the chances of scarring as best we could... Only time will tell.”

My love is laying in the bed and her face is pretty much covered in gauze and bandages.

“There was a lot of glass to get out. The investigators are trying to figure out why her windshield shattered the way it did. It shouldn’t have.”

“C-can I go in?” I ask him and he nods calmly, moving out of the way so I can enter the room, only speaking up again when I am in the doorframe.

“She should be waking up in a few hours. Would you like me to send your friends in with you?”

“I-in a moment, please... I... need...”

He nods and takes his leave as I finally go into the room.

“Oh, Yrviel.” I sob as I pull a chair up to the bed and grab her right hand tightly. “Maker, why?”


	12. Waking up and Realizations

(Yrviel)

My mind is a mess of different signals from all over my body before I even manage to open my eyes. I let out a long groan as my eyes refuse to open. It is like my eyelids are made of lead.

“Yrviel!” I hear my girlfriend’s voice off to my right and I just want to open my eyes and see her. “Are you awake, my love?”

The Antivan sounds like she’s been crying. Why has she been crying?

“Jo...Jos...” I try to say, but like with my eyes my voice and mouth seem to be rebelling. And my mouth feels so dry.

“Here.” I feel a cup gently pressed to my lips and helping me take a few sips.

“Josie?” I try again and it is all drawn out as I struggle to make the correct sounds.

My eyes finally start to part and while the lights are blinding, I can see my girlfriend.

“Thank the Maker you are awake!” She chokes back what seems to be a sob as my eyes try to close again.

“N-no...” I mumble more to myself then her. “Ey... eyes op...open...”

“I’ll let the doctor know she woke up. Kind of at least.” I hear Krem’s voice off to my left, but it hurts to shift my head and I don’t wanna look away from Josie.

“Tired...” I mumble again and feel my grip of wakefulness instantly slip away.

(Leliana)

“And she is asleep again.” I state the obvious as Krem walks back in with a doctor.

“How long did she wake up for?” The doctor asks as she looks at Yrviel’s charts.

“About 10 minutes.” I answer when Josephine keeps staring at her lover. Hawke had to leave for work an hour ago.

“Good. She needs to rest, but this is good news. Did she recognize anyone?”

“Yes, me.” Josephine finally speaks up and takes her eyes off Yrviel.

“Very good.”

(Four days later, Josephine)

Yrviel was in and out of consciousness for a few days, but today she seems to be fully awake.

“I-I need to see Luna.” She mumbles as she tries to plead with me to leave her side and get her daughter. “Please get her.”

Varric called me yesterday to tell me that the girl is starting to realize something is wrong.

“Please, Josie.” The injured woman pleads again and I sigh.

“I-I do not want to leave your side.” I wipe at tears in my eyes. “Wh-what if something happens while I am gone?”

“I’ll be fine, Josie. They’ve deemed me stable. But you need to get Luna and get her home for a bath and clothes. Varric only has a few things for her.” She looks down at my outfit. “You need some more clothes, too. Not just what Leliana has brought you.”

“Okay.” I cave in.

(Tiny time skip)

“Mommy, where’s mama?” Is the first thing Luna asks me when she sees me.

I look to Varric and the dwarf just shakes his head. He hasn’t told her anything.

“Thank you, Varric...” I sigh after sending Luna to get her bag from the other room.

“You’ll get through this.” He tells me as I lean down to accept his comforting hug. “You said she was awake today?” I nod and he grins. “That half the battle done. She’ll heal just fine.”

Luna comes back into the room before we can continue talking and Varric promises he’ll come ‘visit’ soon.

“Where’s mama?” Luna asks again as I get her into a bath at Yrviel’s house.

Maybe I should move in... I’d be able to help more... when she is discharged...

My eyes widen when I catch my thoughts.

“Is it too early to think of that?” I mumble and the girl in the tub shifts to look at me when my hands that had been sudsing her hair stop suddenly.

“Josie?” Her voice jolts me back to reality and I continue washing her black hair. Like my hair...

As I watch her dress herself (she insisted she could do it), a thought hits me. Luna really does look like she could be mine and Shadow’s daughter.

Her pale skin and light green eyes like Yrviel. Her black hair and several of her mannerisms Yrviel swears she had to have picked up from me. As well as her ‘ability to charm pretty much anyone’ (as my girlfriend labels it) make her seem like she could be mine.

The thought makes my heart soar until I remember where my love is at the moment and that I have to tell Luna...


	13. Home

(Yrviel)

“Mama!” I hear Luna’s voice and it pulls my attention from the tv show I wasn’t really watching in favor of zoning out.

Josephine helps her up onto the bed and gets her settled in my lap and not leaning too much on any of my injuries. I can feel my daughter’s tears through the hospital gown.

“Hey, girly...” I mumble and kiss her hair that I can reach. “Shhhh... it’s okay.”

“You hurt.” She cries and Josie’s hand comes up to rest on her back, rubbing calming circles as she seats herself on the open edge of the bed.

“Yes, but I’m gettin’ better!” I tell her and squeeze her tight with my right arm. “I promise! I’ll be all good in no time!”

With scars... scars that’ll make me hideous...

“Your mama’s strong, Luna.” Josie is saying when I listen in again. “But she needs our love to heal faster!”

Luna lifts her head and looks at her with the most innocent hopeful expression I have ever seen.

(two months later)

“I... I look terrible.” I voice my frustration to my girlfriend as she helps me get dressed to go home. “My face...” Tears well in my eyes, but she is quick to wipe away the ones that slip out.

“You’re as handsome as ever, darling.” She assures and kisses me gently.

“You are biased.” I try to joke, but my voice cracks as I struggle a weak smile.

“No, I’m serious, Yrviel. I love you so much.”

“I-I never much cared for how I looked. Never expected to be so...” I gesture to the cuts littering my face.

(A week later)

“No! I’m not goin’ school!” I hear Luna yelling from the hallway. “I’m stayin’ with mama!”

“You can’t skip more school, Luna.” Josie calmly tells her for the 5th time. “They let you have a week, but you need to go today.”

My girlfriend has stayed with us since I was able to come home. I don’t think she has spent a single night at her condo in the past month.

Perhaps I should think about asking her to just move in...

“NO!” I hear my daughter starting to yell, so I pull myself off the couch and head towards them with Jorge following closely.

“Luna!” My girlfriend snaps and I can feel the tension spike instantly as I stand in the end of the hall. “You are going to school and that’s final!”

“YOU NOT MY MOM!” Luna screams and runs back to her room leaving Josie and I shocked.

“Ummm...” I try to think of something to fill the sudden silence as I faintly hear Luna crying.

The Antivan jumps at my voice and turns to me.

“I-I’m sorry.” She says and I see how much Luna’s comment hurt her before she tries to hide it. “You should be resting still, m-my love.”

“I am alright.” I tell her as I grab her hand to pull her into my arms. “Are you okay?”

“I know what she said i-is true... I just...” She mumbles into my shirt.

“You want her to be okay around you?” I offer and she nods against me, far from the calm collected woman she shows everyone else. “Things are just tense right now, Josie... a-and for that, I’m s-“

“Do _not_ finish that.” Her voice is suddenly stern, but I still see the upset she is hiding again. “There was no way you could have known any of this would have happened.”

“Maybe if I had looked at the road more thoroughly...”

“I said no.”

“But...”

“No.”

I nod and glance at Luna’s bedroom door before looking back at my girlfriend.

“She didn’t mean it.” I say and hope she believes me.

“H-how can you know for sure? Maybe she just thinks I am trying to take you awa-“

I kiss her before she can finish the sentence.

“Because I know she doesn’t see you like that. Luna  _adores_ you, Josie. I-I think she is just scared after what happened.” I can tell my girlfriend doubts that, but nods anyway. “Do you want me to talk to her?” A nod again. “Okay.”

I begin to extract myself from her return embrace but she holds on. Releasing me after one quick, gentle squeeze. Not hard enough to hurt any of my healing injuries, but enough to convey how much she loves me. I gladly return it.

“I love you, Josie.” I whisper and kiss her cheek. “So much.”

I fully release her and head to my daughter’s bedroom.


	14. (PLACEHOLDER TITLE - I NEED HELP NAMING IT)

(Yrviel)

I push open Luna’s door quietly and she immediately looks up from where she has hidden in her bed.

“Go ‘way.” She mumbles, but I just move to sit at the end of the bed.

“Luna, that wasn’t very nice.” I start calmly.

“It’s true.” She pouts and refuses to look at me. “Not my mom. I don’t care.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Green eyes meet mine finally and they show her confusion.

“Are you sure you do not care?” I ask again. “I think you care a lot.”

“No.” My daughter pouts and I sigh, shifting slightly.

“Well, I know Josie cares a great deal. What you said hurt her feelings.”

“She not my mom.” Luna repeats, but less angrily this time.

“She loves you like you are her daughter.” Luna looks shocked by this. “Josie really does love you, Luna. So it hurt her when you said that.”

“I-I didn’t wanna make her sad.” The girl sniffles. “I jus’ wanna be here with you. Not school.”

I pull her into a hug. “I know, but you need to go to school. I’ll be here when you get home.”

“Promise?”

I hold out my pinky to her, letting her loop hers around it. “Promise.”

(Josephine)

I busy myself making my lunch and Luna’s while Yrviel talks with her. I am almost done with the girl’s PB and J sandwich when they come into the kitchen.

“Go on.” Yrviel says and nudges her daughter towards me as I finish putting the sandwich in a baggie.

Luna launches herself at me as tears make their way down her face.

“I’m sorry, Josie!” She yells into my pant leg until I get her to let me go long enough for me to kneel down. She immediately hugs me again. “I-I said a mean thing! I’m sorry!”

I hold her tighter and stroke her hair.

“I know you didn’t mean it.” I tell her. “But it hurt, Luna.”

She holds on tighter before looking up at me.

“Mama said you love me. Like a mommy love me. Do you?”

I look up at Yrviel and she just smiles warmly.

“I-I do.” I turn back to the girl in my arms and see her staring at me in almost awe. “I-I liked it when you called me mommy.”

“Thought you didn’t like it...” Luna mumbles and buries her face in my collar again.

Yrviel’s arms wrap around both of us.

“My girls gettin’ along again...” She sighs and squeezes us before I catch a wince of pain and the hiss of breath leaving her.

“Yrviel, let us go this instant! You’re going to hurt your arm!” I scold her.

“I’m fine.” She pouts, but lets go. “I’ve been doin’ the exercises Egg, I mean, Dr Solas gave me.  And the ones from the physical therapist. Blackwall and I do them together when our appointments line up!”

I smile at the mention of her new friend. Blackwall, or Thom Ranier, is a police officer who was unfortunately severely injured in a shootout earlier in the year. Now he and Yrviel challenge each other with their exercises and its actually a little funny.

Of course, they sometimes take it too far, but they never strain themselves too much.

I hear the front door opening and heavy steps as Yrviel peaks up over the counter toward the kitchen’s entrance.

“Yrviel!” An all to familiar booming voice calls through the house. “I have come to collect you!”

Bull appears in the kitchen and laughs at the sight of us all on the floor.

“You having a floor party without _me_?!” He asks with a laugh and Luna giggles, letting him pick her up.

Yrviel and I stand up and I fix my outfit.

“You look fine, babe.” My girlfriend says and fixes my collar quickly. “You need to get goin’.”

I look at the clock on the microwave to see she is very right.

“Luna, thank the Maker you are dressed, go get your backpack.” She tells her daughter and the Iron Bull sets the girl down so she can run to her bag hanging in the closet.


	15. Off Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates?! Right in a row? To some this isn’t crazy, but to me it is. I’m usually shit at remembering to update or keeping a story going!
> 
> And thank you for reading. I know I am not the best writer, but I try and I hope people enjoy!

(Josephine)

_Spaghetti_. We are having spaghetti again. I do not mind pasta. It is a big part of Antivan cooking actually. However, _spaghetti_ is all Luna ever wants to eat. Only spaghetti. And her mother makes it for her almost every night.

“We really need to diversify your meals.” I say as I twirl noodles on my fork. “Spaghetti is good, but 3 times this week?”

Yrviel and Luna send me identical pouts.

“It’s yummy!” The girl yells as she stabs at a meatball.

My girlfriend is about to chime in when we hear my phone ringing. I recognize the ringtone as the one for my father, so I excuse myself to answer it in another room.

“Hi, papa. Is everything alright?” I ask. “It’s pretty late.”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong, Josie!” He is quick to assure me. “I just wanted to check in. See how you are doing... with everything.”

“Well, I’m still constantly scared something is going to happen to her when I have to leave, but now that she is home and following her doctor’s and therapist’s instructions... It’s getting better.”

“That’s understandable.” He says. “So, she is doing well?”

“Yes, very well.”

“Can you do that thing to switch to a video chat? I don’t remember how Yvette did it.” I switch it and smile when his face appears. “There’s my beautiful girl. Now where is my tough girl and my sweet granddaughter?”

I know he just means it as he accepts Yrviel and her daughter into our family, but to hear him call Luna his granddaughter... my cheeks grow warm at the thought of them _actually_ becoming part of our family. Of Yrviel and I getting married... No! Not right now!

“Th-they should still be at the table. We were eating.”

“Oh! You could have told me I was interrupting dinner!”

“It’s fine, papa.” I tell him as I enter the kitchen, where Luna and Yrviel are, indeed, still at the dining table. “They are right here.”

Yrviel looks up at that, with some noodles hanging out of her mouth and my dad loses it laughing.

“How do I always catch you like this, Yrviel?” He asks when he tries to calm downand my love quickly slurps up the noodles and wipes her mouth. “This happened when Josie called to tell me about you two. _And_ when she called to inform me you had come home...” He chuckles and Yrviel gets red from embarrassment.

“Is that granpa?” Luna asks excitedly and Yrviel, my father, and I freeze.

“Yes, it is! Luna, come take the phone from your mother and we can talk in your bedroom.” My father is the first to recover and the girl does as she is told, getting little resistance when taking the phone from my hands.

“That was...” Yrviel tries.

“She called him _grandpa_.” I finally speak and sink back into my chair. “A-and she just accepted it when he called me her mother.”

“Are you okay, Josie?” My darling asks as she scoots her chair close enough to hug me. “Babe?”

“I-I’m sorry, that just caught me off guard.” I tell her and bury my face in her neck. “I know Luna calls me mommy most of the time now, it is just... different to hear someone else affirm that I’m... well, such a permanent fixture in her life now.”

“Um.” Yrviel shifts her shoulder a bit, so I move back to look at her. “I-I’ve been thinkin’ about something since I came home... I know you have been stayin’ here rather then at your condo.”

My mind catches up and I feel my eyes widen as I realize where she is going with this.

“Yrviel...” I start, but my voice won’t work.

“Josie, would you like to move in with me and Luna? Be a-an even more permanent fixture in our lives?”

I still cannot speak, so I just nod rapidly and throw my arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this!


	16. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are playing Halo Reach. I haven’t played it in a long time, but my mostly asleep mind came up with this last night and after some edits this morning, I decided to not get rid of it. It is probably still shitty, but oh well.

(Josephine)

“Krem! You bastard!” I hear Yrviel yell as her group of friends laugh hysterically.

I walk down the hall to the living room where they are hanging out.

“Stop using that stupid pistol and you would have a chance against me!” Krem yells back as the Halo match comes to an end.

They set up Yrviel’s xbox to the big 75” tv mounted on the wall and she, Bull, and Blackwall are on it. Duncan brought his smaller tv and his xbox and he and Krem share it. Sera brought her game set up as well and her, Hawke, and Lace are sharing it. Even Cassandra came (which surprised me a bit) and brought her own tv and xbox, so she and Dorian can join in as well. They spent almost two hours trying to get it all together, but they managed to stand one smaller tv on the coffee table and another on some boxes I have yet to unpack (I’ve only brought over a few things so far) and the third on a storage cabinet separating the kitchen and the living room.

I don’t know how all of them fit in the room, but they make it work. I honestly didn’t think we even owned this much seating in the whole house.

Sera told me this used to be a monthly event with just her, Yrviel, Krem, Hawke, and Duncan. And only two xboxs and two tvs. But, as the group grew, it got harder to coordinate all of their different schedules and get all the equipment figured out. Now it is yearly, if they are lucky.

“Yrviel, my love, Luna and I are going clothes shopping.” I say and I get a distracted ‘uh-huh’ as she scrolls through different maps. “Yrviel.”

She chooses one and finally turns to me, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. You’re goin’ shoppin’?”

“Yes, Luna needs some nicer clothes. Most of what she has are torn or stained.”

“Okay. I’ve been meanin’ to take her, but I’m shit with clothes...”

“Mama said a bad word!” Luna giggles as she runs down the hallway and all my girlfriend’s friends laugh at Yrviel’s expense.

“And you shouldn’t ever repeat it, girly. _Ever_.” She looks back to me. “We can sort through what is in her room tomorrow and see what can be kept as play clothes, but yeah... she does need newer stuff.”

“Get over there and kiss the ladies goodbye!” I hear Bull rumble as I am helping Luna put her coat on.

“I am! You’re all in my way!”

“Ow! That was my foot!” I hear Sera yell as Yrviel finally manages to get free.

“Goodbye, Josie.” She says and kisses me gently. “Be safe and I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I love you, mama!” Luna cuts in and demands a hug from Yrviel which she is immediately given.

“Love you, Luna. Be good for mommy.”

Her daughter just squeezes tighter as the group of our friends awws.

(Later, still Josephine)

“Mommy? Where we goin’?” Luna asks from her car seat as I head away from the stores in town.

“To Leliana’s.”

“Clothes?”

I smile at her in the mirror. “We’ll drag mama out to stores tomorrow after we go through the clothes you have. Just the three of us.”

(Tiny, tiny, time-skip)

“You sure it’ll work?” I ask as Leliana changes her gamertag.

“She won’t know it is me. Since I will still be on her friends list, I’ll be able to get us in. Did you secure my old one, so we can change it back after?”

I nod and show her the new account we made for just that purpose.

“Okay, now to sign in your profile.” The redhead chuckles. “I can’t believe you never told her you play.”

“Not as much as her.”

“She _is_ on quite often.” Leliana agrees and Luna looks up from the coloring book she was filling in.

“Mama really likes her games. Sometimes, I can watch. Sometimes she makes me leave the room.”

“When she is playing anything too mature.” I explain as the game loads us into Yrviel’s lobby.

(Back at the house, Yrviel)

“Who are GoldenAmbassador and RavenSpymaster?” Hawke asks as she looks at the player list.

We all make confused noises.

“Obviously  _someone_ knows them. Its on friends only!” Cassandra points out with a huff.

“Whatever, let’s just start the match!” Sera yells and reaches over Bull to push the button on my controller.

(At Leliana’s, Josephine)

“She started it.” I point out and my friend nods, fighting a grin. “Time to destroy them?”

“Yes.”

(Yrviel)

“How are they beating us so easily?!” I shout as my phone starts ringing. I swipe to answer it when I see it is my girlfriend and put it on speaker. “What’s up, babe?”

“I just wanted to say I hope you have an...  _explosive_ time with your friends.” She giggles a lot and hangs up just as a rocket blasts my spartan into nothingness.

“That was suspicious.” Dorian comments and I nod.

(Josephine)

I let my laugh out fully after hanging up and Leliana unmutes the tv.

“This was such a great idea, Leli.” I say as the next match is loading up.

(Several rounds later and other “hints” dropped to Yrviel’s group, Yrviel)

“I think your girlfriend and her best friend are messing with us, Yrviel.” Krem comments and everyone agrees. “I am fairly sure RavenSpymaster is Leliana’s alternate online persona. When she is not TheRavenBard.”

“She does have an odd obsession with ravens...” Cassandra points out. “Have you seen that small statue on her desk?”

“I have. It’s a bit weird that she named it Baron Plucky.” I tell her and Sera spits out the drink she was sipping. “You’re cleaning that.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say she named it  _Baron Plucky_ ?” The elf asks between giggles. “What kind of name is that?”

“A name Leliana chose, apparently.” Blackwall grunts, but we all can see the smile he is hiding with his thick beard.

“So, GoldenAmbassador is Josephine?” Varric asks as our elven friend maneuvers her way around everyone to go get a towel.

“Would make sense.” I mumble. “Joined when Leliana did. I know she likes the color gold because it goes well with her skin, or so she claims. I think she looks good in anything.”

“Or in nothing.” Hawke smirks at me and I blush darkly as the group loses it.

“A-a-and she would rather talk things out then fight...” I try to finish what I was saying, but everyone is still laughing loudly.

“Did you not know she likes to play video games, Yrviel?” Krem asks as he thinks of it.

“No, well, I think it was mentioned like once, but I can’t remember.” I tell him as I pick up my phone.

(Josephine)

“‘You are sneaky, babe.’” I read the text Yrviel sent me and look at my friend. “I think they figured it out.”

“Took them long enough.” She chuckles as Luna squirms in my lap. “Do you wanna call your mama, Luna?”

The girl nods eagerly and we let her hold the phone as we start the FaceTime call.

“Keep it so we can see, too.” I tell her and angle it just right.

My girlfriend answers quickly and tries to prop her phone up so most of the big group can be seen.

“Sneaky.” She says and smiles at me. “Why didn’t you tell me you play?”

“Leliana had this idea a while ago and told me I should not tell you.” I explain and laugh at her shock.

“Nice one, Red.” Bull chuckles.

“I’m  _so_ getting you back later, Josie.” Yrviel smirks and I shift awkwardly next to my friend.

“I-I look forward to it.” I smirk back, but it doesn’t have as much confidence as I wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t even attempt to write what payback Yrviel is going to get on her girlfriend, but I’m sure you can guess.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	17. Auntie Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping a few nights ago and have been editing it the past couple days... I think it is good enough now, but I’m sure I missed some issues. Feel free to point any out!

(Josephine)

A knock on the door interrupts the game I am playing with Luna while we wait for Yrviel to get back from her therapy session.

“Hey, uh....” A woman mumbles when I open the door. “Is Yrviel not home?”

“Who are you?”

As I ask this, I have Luna pushing past me and jumping up at the woman.

“Auntie Donna!”

“Hey, kiddo! You’re getting so big!” The woman, Donna I would guess, hugs her tight before looking back at me with an outstretched hand. “I-I’m Donna, Yrviel’s cousin.”

It clicks for me when I look at her. She looks almost like she could be a copy of my girlfriend, but with some differences. Mainly that she has black hair opposed to Yrviel’s silver and hazel eyes instead of green. And her face is a bit... rounder where Yrviel has slightly sharper cheek bones and a squarer jaw.

This must be Luna’s birth mother.

“Josephine Montilyet, Yrviel’s girlfriend.” I introduce myself and take her hand briefly.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Mommy! Auntie Donna join our game?” Luna pipes up and squirms until she is let down.

“Of course she can. If she wants, that is.” I say and look up at Donna who seems shocked that Luna called me mommy.

Then I remember how my love has mentioned previous... lovers... didn’t like the idea of being a part of Luna’s life.

“Y-yes!” She says quickly to cover her moment of surprise and follows us into the house.

(Yrviel)

“Babe, I’m home!” I call into the house when I step in, tired from therapy. “You won’t believe what Blackwall challenged me to today!”

I hear talking and follow it to find my girlfriend and cousin sitting at the table with Luna.

“Mama!” My daughter is the first to notice me and she runs up to hug me. “Auntie Donna here!”

“Hey, girly. Were you good for mommy?” She nods and I glance up to see Josie nod as well. “Good, maybe we should go out for some dinner tonight. We can bring our favorite auntie along, too.”

“Don’t let  _Auntie Yvette_ hear you say that.” Josie giggles and I chuckle.

“Yeah, she’d hate that.” My cousin looks at me questioning. “Josie’s sister.”

“Ohhh... I’d love to get dinner with you.”

(Later, still Yrviel)

“So, I had heard of the accident and I meant to visit sooner.” Donna begins while Josie is taking Luna to the bathroom.

“It’s fine.” I say quickly before sighing. “Sorry, I-I just... sometimes feel like I am horrible to look at now.”

“You’re not. The scars aren’t that bad.” She tries, but I stop her.

“Then why do I get people staring at me? Even now, I can count two kids and an adult staring at me.” I get up from my chair. “I need to use the restroom.”

I pass my girlfriend and Luna as they are returning to the table.

(Josephine)

“I-I should go after her. We’ll be right back.” Donna excuses herself as we sit back down.

I nod and she leaves in a hurry.

“Why’d your friends leave you?” A man says as he stumbles up to the table.

“None of your business.” I bristle and shift so I am more between Luna and him. “Is there something you need, sir?”

“No need to be so cold. I just wanted to talk to a pretty woman.”

“I would rather not talk to you, sir.” I counter and turn back to my menu.

“What? I’m not good enough?” He asks and slams a hand down on the table. “Or is your boyfriend on his way here?”

I sigh and look him dead in the eyes.

“My  _girlfriend_ is here. And you would do best by leaving my daughter and I alone before she gets back.”

“Who, the black haired one? She’s pretty enough. Unlike that scarred up monster.”

“Leave, _now_.” I try to hold in my fury at his description of my girlfriend as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

Yrviel rushes up and shoves the man to the floor the moment his filthy hand touches me.

“Leave my girlfriend and daughter alone, you bastard!” She growls, easily pinning him, but I can see the pain she is hiding.

“Yrviel! I think he gets it!” Donna is calling to her and trying to pull her off while the man is fighting for air with Yrviel’s arm pressed against his neck.

“Ma’am, get off of him. Now.” We all look up to see a police officer standing there.

My girlfriend stares for a second before getting up as quick as she can.

“Gahh!” She lets out and cradles her left arm when the rage and adrenaline leave her system. “Not smart, _not_ smart...”

“Yrviel!” I hurry to her and gently touch her arm.

“Officers! She attacked me! Arrest her!” The man, now sitting up, gasps out as he tries to catch his breath and points at my love.

Instead they haul him up onto his feet and handcuff him.

“What? What?! No! _Her_! Arrest  _her_ !”

The officer tugs on the cuffs, making the man stumble in his steps as she says, “the call we received was about a man harassing several women in this restaurant and refusing to leave. This woman was just defending her family.”

“I’ll get all of you! You don’t know who I am-“ The man is ranting as he is taken away and Yrviel finally relaxes, taking her seat at the table.

“Egg and therapist ain’t gonna be happy ‘bout this are they?” She asks with a small laugh that ends up a hiss.

“Mama hurt.” Luna says as she starts to cry.

“No, no. I’m just fine, girly.”

The girl gets out of her booster on the chair and runs around the table to climb into Yrviel’s lap and cry into her shirt.

“Would you like your meals to go?” A server asks me and I remember we are still in a public place.

Most people have politely gone back to their meals or previous conversations, but several still watch our table and I know it’ll bother Yrviel when she notices (if she hasn’t already).

“Yes, please. And some rice puddings, too.”

“Of course.”

A gentleman with manager on his nametag walks up as the servers bring our food in bagged containers, all ready to go.

“I am truly sorry for what happened. We tried to get him to leave several times before calling the cops. We lost track of where he went and unfortunately, he bothered you and your daughter, miss. I will be making sure to check in on anyone else he harassed, but I wanted to thank you.” He turns to Yrviel. “You have my gratitude and my sincerest apologies we weren’t able to handle the situation. Your meals will be free tonight. And I have several free meal vouchers if you wish to have them for future visits. Though I would understand if you never wish to visit us again.”


	18. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am sick... on Christmas... My sleepy, sick mind came up with this idea, but it took all my energy to write even though I want to add more. I’ll add after I sleep some, probably.

(Josephine)

“Mommy... my head hurts...” Luna mumbles as she climbs onto her chair at the table and sniffles a lot.

“Blow your nose.” I tell her and she does so before I rest a hand on her forehead. “You’re a bit warm...”

“Uggghhh... my head...” Yrviel mumbles while she stumbles slightly into the kitchen. “I-I think I mighta caught something.”

“Luna, too.” I tell her as she sits down.

“Stuffy, girly?”

Our...  _Her_ daughter looks up at her to nod briefly before hiding her head back in her folded arms on the table. They both look miserable.

“You two are going back to bed.” I tell them as I pick Luna up from her chair. “You both are obviously sick and need rest.”

“B-but I-I need to...!” Yrviel starts, but I cut her off with a look. “Ok, Josie.”

I set them up in Yrviel and I’s room. With all the tissues they should need and a garbage can next to the bed in case they need to... throw up.

“I’m going to call Leliana and the preschool. Don’t you _dare_ think about getting out of that bed.” I grab my phone from the nightstand and head out. “I will be back in a minute.”

“Good morning, Leliana.” I say as my friend answers and I walk back to the kitchen.

“Good morning. I’m assuming something happened if you are calling when I see you in a few hours.”

“Yrviel and I will not be coming in.” I tell her quickly and try to hold my phone against my shoulder as I make some tea with the kettle I brought in my few boxes of stuff I have moved here already (We are waiting until spring break to move the rest of it). “Luna and her are sick.”

“ _Both_ of them?” Leliana chuckles. “You’ve got your work cut out for you.”

I set the full kettle on the stove and grab my phone before it slips.

“What do you mean?”

My friend just laughs more. “You’ll see.”

  
  


(Later)

“Babbbeeeeee...” Yrviel groans again and burrows further into my side while I read and Luna is asleep snuggled into my other side. “Make it stop hurtttinnngggg...”

“I wish I could, my love. But I cannot. You need to rest and let your body recover.” I tell her and set my book down so I don’t lose my page as I push her hair off her forehead. “I wish I could.”

She lets out a loud groan and buries her face into my chest. I have mostly given up at this point to get them to not accidentally wipe their snot on my pajamas.

It is still disgusting though.

“Yrviel, please use a tissue before you leave more snot on me.” I tell her and she raises her head with a sheepish smile.

I rub circles on Luna’s back when she stirs with a whine as the blanket is pulled off her a little while my girlfriend sits up to clear her nose.

“You are really good with our girly...” Yrviel mumbles tiredly and cuddle back into my side. “I love you so muchhh...”

She is asleep almost instantaneously after that and I am left to process her words.

_Our_ girly... _Our_... Like she meant...

“O-our daughter...” I say quietly and grin at the slumbering duo.


	19. Arriving in Ostwick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I’m alive. Shit at work has been hell. Here is a new chapter.

(Yrviel)

“You gonna meet grandpa, mommy!” Luna shouts happily as we pull up the long driveway to my parent’s house. “And Uncle Wolf! Uncle Cole! And grandma!”

I glance over to my girlfriend as she brings the suv to a stop next to my father’s old blue pickup.

“It’s... much more rural then I was expecting.” She comments before getting out.

“Ostwick isn’t as big or fancy as Antiva City, babe.” I point out while she gets Luna out of her carseat. “I-I miss it sometimes...”

“Are my favorite girls here?!” I hear Cordin shout as he exits the house with a quiet, but clearly excited Cole behind him.

I head to my youngest brother and pull him into a hug as Cordin scoops up my daughter in a twirling hug making her giggle.

“How you doin’, Cole?” I ask him quietly.

“Ok.” Is his simple response.

“How is school?”

“Good. I like the teachers. They are nice. They say I am smart. I like to help them.”

“That’s really great, bud.” I hug him tight. “Why don’t you go save Luna from Cordin.”

He nods and I let him go so he can hug his niece as well.

“Is that Cole?” My girlfriend asks me as she comes up next to me.

“Yeah, he’s had issues with things. Dad said he was always more happy when I came home. Gotten better the past years, but there was a time I was the only one he would talk to. Would refuse to speak to anyone else. I try to check in on him when I can... They spread his schooling out a lot because he refused to communicate. He is just now reaching high school levels...”

Josie nods and I can see the almost sad expression she wears.

“I’m sure he’ll love you, babe. It will just take him much longer to warm up to you.” I assure her and grab onto her hand.

“You must be Josephine.” My father’s voice behind us makes us jump and turn quickly. “Nice to meet you in person. You are possibly more lovely then in the video chats.”

“Hello, Mr. Trevelyan.” Josie smiles brightly and offers her hand to my dad.

He laughs and pulls her into a hug instead. “Just Kelvin will do.” He lets her go and smirks at us. “Or maybe dad?”

I punch his arm and he retaliates by hugging me.

(Later)

“Are you sure this is safe?” Josie asks worriedly as I make sure Luna has her helmet on correctly.

“Mama...” Luna whines as I tighten the chin strap and zip her hoodie up.

“It’s fine, Josie. We’ve done this before.” I tell her and put on my own helmet before heading over to the ATV my dad rolled out of the garage. “You’re welcome to join us.”

She looks at the helmet I hold out to her with skepticism.

“C’mon mommy!” Our daughter yells to her.

She sighs as she grabs it, putting it on quickly and getting on in front of me when I pat the seat. Luna climbs in front of her. My brothers fasten the ‘seatbelt’ we made the first time Luna wanted to ride with me around the girl and securing her to Josie.

It’s really just a series of ropes to make sure she doesn’t fall off and stays with me or someone bigger in case we do need to get off the ATV quickly.

“You two ready?” I ask as I start to roll us towards the wooded path.

(Tiny time skip)

“WEEEEEEEE!” Luna yells as we zoom down the trails and tries to put her arms out.

“ARMS IN LUNA!” I snap at her and she brings them back to her sides, overall still enjoying the ride.

The same could not be said for my girlfriend, however.

She is almost curled protectively around Luna as she tenses up on every turn and every time I speed up even a little.

We finally reach the clearing that Cordin and Cole wait in, having taken the more direct route. We roll to a stop next to where they have set up lunch on a picnic table.

“Josie, babe.” I say gently when she still hasn’t relaxed. “We are here. You can let go of Luna now.”

She blinks and turns to me before looking around. “Oh.”

The Antivan sits more upright and we are able to release Luna from the makeshift harness.

“Are you okay?” I ask as our daughter follows her uncles and excitedly tells them what she saw on the ride.

“Y-yes... I think so.” She still seems shaken as I help her stand up.

I hug her tight and she relaxes fully.

“You didn’t need to come out with us...” I know she will try to say something, so I continue. “But, I am glad you did. I love you.”

I kiss her and it isn’t long before gagging sounds cause us to separate.

“Mama! Mommy! Ewwwwww!” Luna yells and covers her eyes.


	20. Surprises in the Woods

(Yrviel)

We spend much of the day in the clearing and when it gets dark, we light the giant bonfire in the middle.

“My love, where has Luna gotten to?” Josie asks as we sit on a blanket in front of the fire, keeping warm.

“She was with Cole colorin’ on the old table over ther-...” I point over my shoulder and stop when I turn. Neither my brother nor daughter are sitting where I last saw them. Even the lamp they were using is gone. “Fuck. CORDIN!”

“What?!” He yells from several feet away where he lays with his girlfriend, Kalvera, who joined us after she got off work.

“Where’s Luna and Cole?”

“THEY’RE NOT BY YOU TWO?!”

We hear the crunching of leaves and movement through the grass before he appears behind us with Kalvera holding a flashlight.

“Last I saw them, they were at our old table colorin’.” I tell them and get to my feet.

“What’s going on?” Dad asks worriedly as he walks up with a box full of extra jackets and lights. “Did Cole and Luna wander off again?”

“ _Again_?” My girlfriend asks and takes one of the jackets. “Thank you.”

“Cole is known to wander off, but he knows these woods like the back of his hand... all of us do. We played here often. He forgets Luna is barely 4 and shouldn’t be out here at night.” I explain and kiss her forehead. “They can’t have gotten far.”

I take a flashlight from my dad and turn it on.

“Kal, you go with Josephine. Shadow and I will check our old hidin’ spots.” Cordin instructs as he takes his own light.

“Please find her, Yrviel.” Josie says and I can hear the waver in her voice.

“I will.” I tell her and run off into the woods the opposite direction my brother takes.

(Josephine)

“We’ll find them.” Cordin’s girlfriend, Kalvera, assures as we follow a well worn trail. The one leading back towards the house, I’m told. “Are you getting cold?”

I try to lessen my shuddering, but it cannot be helped. “Yes.”

“Come, we are almost to the house. I’ll make us some tea to warm up and we can get some better coats before rejoining the search.”

“But Luna is still out here!” I protest.

“It’s okay. Luna’s Uncle Cole may be oblivious to many things, but he is protective. He will keep her safe from harm out there.”

The rest of our walk is quiet as we search the path.

“Luna really seems to love you.” I look up as the woman speaks again. “And I can tell you care for her.”

“She’s...” I think for a moment.

“Your daughter?” Kalvera suggests when I am quiet.

“My... daughter...” I look out into the woods. “Yes, she’s my daughter.”

(Yrviel)

“Luna! You in there?” I call into the old fort my brothers and I built years ago and maintain when we can. “Cole?”

“Sh, sleepin’.” I hear my daughter’s voice and I hurry to enter the old structure.

“Luna! You know not to wander off! You, too, Cole!”

“MAMA! Shh, sleepin’!” My daughter repeats and I get close enough to see what is resting in her arms as she leans against Cole who leans in a corner of the fort keeping Luna and the bundle in her arms safe.

“I-Is that a b-baby?!” I shout and sure enough the bundle squirms and cries out.

“Woke him, mama!” Luna says angrily, but I ignore her and take the baby from her and quickly shush it (him, I determine Luna was correct after checking).

“Note.” Cole points to a piece of paper near a basket on the small table next to him. “Found with him in the basket.”

I scan the note quickly and turn back to them. “Take the basket and note. We’re gonna to figure out what’s goin’ on here. First, we’re headin’ back to the house.”

(Trip-skip)

“THERE YOU ARE!!” I hear Josie yell and I exit the underbrush in time to see her run up and scoop our daughter into her arms, kneeling down to do so. “I was _so_ worried.”

“Why don’t we head inside... I found more then just Luna and Cole in the old fort.” I say and my girlfriend gasps when she looks up.

“Is that a baby?” She asks and stands to get a closer look. “Maker, it is a baby.”

The boy lets out a grunt and looks up at us with what I can only guess are brown eyes thanks to the dim light.

“Luna told me they found him in the fort in the basket Cole was carryin’.” I tell Josie as the baby starts to fuss a lot. “I think he is hungry. We don’t know how long he has been out here. The note seems to imply it has only been a few hours, but it could be longer.”

“Let us get inside then!”

I am practically herded in the door where the rest of the family waits, crowded around the note all trying to read it.

“If anyone finds this. Take care of Otto. Please take care of him. That is all that matters. I will be dead before his first birthday. There is no treatment for my illness. I can only hope someone will find my Otto and take care of him.” My dad finishes reading the note.

“This is modern times! Adoption is a thing! You don’t just leave your baby in the woods!” Cordin is ranting and the baby, Otto, cries even louder. They all look my way.

“Oh, you poor sweetie.” My mother coos as she takes him from me, but it only makes him cry more. “Shh, shh... it’s okay.”

He refuses to calm any until he is placed back in my arms.

“Hey big guy...” I talk to him softly and rock him while my mom tries to find something to feed him. “You’ll get something to eat soon, I swear... it’s gonna be okay, bud... I know... I know...”

A hand on my shoulder startles me slightly and I look up from the ba- Otto... I look up from Otto to see my girlfriend next to me.

“What are we gonna do?” I ask her and can instantly tell she is just as lost.

(Next morning)

“Something has come up. We’re not going to be able to make the trip to see you.” Josephine is telling her father the next morning while I walk around with Otto.

Since he ate last night and slept, the boy is very awake. Grabbing at anything, trying to roll over, kicking a lot.

We are headed into town today to see if anyone has seen anything and to report this to the police. That is what has come up. We do not know how long it is going to take for them to investigate.

“We’ll have to see them next trip.” I say and kiss her cheek after she hangs up. “Otto, don’teat that.”

He has managed to get a hold of her sleeve and is trying to stick it in his mouth. The boy that we can now tell has brown eyes and black hair refuses to release his grip.

“You’re gonna have to take him, babe.” I sigh and begin to hand him over.

“What? The youngest child I’ve ever held is Luna! H-how do I hold a baby?” She panics and I help her.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Wolf asks from the doorway.

(Time skip - a few weeks later, back home in Haven)

“I’m glad I didn’t get rid of all Luna’s old stuff.” I mumble as I set up the crib I kept in storage now that Luna is in a bed. “Argh! I forgot how annoyin’ this thing is!”

Otto giggles from his spot on a blanket near me.

“Think I’m funny, do you?” 

He only giggles and drools some more and I can’t possibly fight the smile at him.

“I’m glad I can be entertainin’ for you, bud. But, I need to finish your crib or Josie’ll have my head!”

As if on cue, I hear the front door open and Jorge gets up from laying next to Otto’s blanket to go greet the girls.

“C’mon, bud! Let’s go see Luna and Mommy!”

Josie was slightly hesitant at first about putting her name on Otto’s adoption papers along with mine, but now she seems to love being his mother almost as much as she has loved being Luna’s (not official still) mother.

That reminds me... of what I was going to ask my girlfriend’s father when we were supposed to see her family in Antiva...

The ring box is hiding in my nightstand. Put off for now as we deal with settling into our life again but with Otto this time.


	21. Warden’s Returns and Quiet Evenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yrviel is roughly 29 years old and the current year is 9:49. The story began in 9:46. She was 8 the summer she met Hawke and Axia

(Yrviel)

“Josie, Leliana’s wife is coming home this weekend, right?” I ask my girlfriend after we put the kids to sleep and are cuddling on the couch.

“Yes, Warden Axia Amell is coming home from the capital where she was working with Alistair on some top secret plans for the country. She contacted me to arrange a surprise for Leli. How did you hear?” She asks as she turns to looks at me better.

“She called me. Axia is not related to me, but we pretty much grew up together despite her almost ten years on me. We were inseparable for years... until she joined the Wardens and I didn’t see her as often anymore.” I explain and her disbelief is obvious.

“Next you are going to try and tell me Hawke and her siblings are similarly ‘related’ to you!” I grin at her and she gets off me. “I demand proof of such claims!”

I laugh as I get up and walk over to one of the bookshelves next to the tv stand. Grabbing

a specific old looking photo album, I return to the couch.

“Amell, Hawke, Trevelyan. 9:28.” I read as I sit back down with her. “My mom put this together with all the photos of the three of us that summer.”

We get lost in pages of a little Yrviel and a little Hawke and a little Axia.

“Her name is so pretty! Why does she insist on going by Hawke?” My girlfriend points out as she sees the woman’s first name, Madelena.

“Maddy didn’t like it much. Thought it was too girly. So we all got used to calling her Hawke and it just stuck.”

(The weekend)

“Thank you so much for helping me with this, Vee.” Axia says as she hugs me.

“It’s fine, Axia. I know how much you’ve missed your wife and how much she has missed you. This is the least I could do.”I pat the dark blonde haired woman on her back and let go as Luna rushes into the house.

“Mommy’s home!”

“Show time it seems.” I chuckle and pick up Otto from his crib and lead the group to the living room where Leliana and Josie are entering the house.

“Josie has kept me in the dark the whole time. What’s going on, Yrviel?” The redhead demands.

I grin and shake my head, moving to the side and out of the way of the hallway as Axia enters the room.

“Hi, love.” Is all she gets to say before she has her arms full of her wife.

“Let’s give them some time.” My girlfriend says and takes Luna outside while I follow.

“Don’t get nasty in my house!” I call back and the couple breaks their kiss long enough to both flip me off.

(Later, Yrviel)

They are in a hurry to get home. Probably for a more intimate reunion. Leaving Josie and I with Luna and Otto for a peaceful evening.

“Rawrrrr!” I yell as I tickle Otto, the boy squealing and squirming in his onesie. Before something throws itself on my back. “Oof! Noooooo! The Luna-monster has me! What am I gonna do Otto?!” I flail about before dramatically falling over to lay next to Otto, careful not to hit him accidentally. “I’m dead.”

“Mama?” Luna gets off me and looks me in the eye, squishing her face into the carpet to do so.

“Dinner is ready!” We hear Josephine call out and I sit up to look over the couch.

“Yum! Let’s go!” I pick up Otto and head to the table, putting him in his high chair as Luna takes her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short, but I had this idea as I have been playing Origins.


End file.
